This invention relates generally to communication networks and, more particularly, to a system for automatically routing communications to a subscribing party having a single calling number for a plurality of Customer Premises Equipment (CPE) devices placed at different geographic locations and having corresponding communication addresses.
As communication technology has advanced, the use of multiple Customer Premises Equipment (CPE) devices has increased accordingly. Indeed, it is now common for even a small business to have numerous CPE devices such as telephones and facsimile machines, each of which must be addressed by a unique calling number, internal exchange number, and corresponding communication address. As those skilled in the art will recognize, a common problem for such users occurs when a communication such as a telephone call, for example, is sought to be connected to an intended recipient who is not at his or her normal or customary office or station, yet available to receive or be notified of the communication at an alternative destination. Under such circumstances, the recipient will ordinarily miss the communication. Alternatively, offices equipped with Public Address (PA) or other paging systems may manually announce the incoming communication along with identifying information regarding the position where the incoming communication has been placed. In telephone communications, for example, an operator manually paging Ms. Jones with a telephone call from Mr. Smith which has been stored on line 58 may announce xe2x80x9cMr. Smith, Ms. Jones on 58.xe2x80x9d Still further, where Voice Messaging Systems (VMS) have been implemented, the call may be forwarded to a specified voice mailbox where the caller will receive a pre-recorded message intended for any caller.
As readily seen, regardless of the conventional routing alternative utilized, the general result is the same. The caller must be placed on hold for indefinite periods of time and in most instances will likely receive an impersonal message at best. At the same time, the exchange operator must juggle numerous calls in an effort to take written messages, page intended recipients, direct calls to voice mailboxes, where available, and respond to impatient and often disgruntled callers. Such activity is wasteful of time and resources which could more properly be spent by the exchange operator answering incoming calls or responding to customer inquiries. Moreover, in the event that a call cannot be completed because the intended recipient cannot be located, the desired action cannot be taken which may result in substantial economic loss to the recipient as well as his or her business.
One attempt to address the difficulties encountered in such situations is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,893,328 issued to Peacock for an automated telephone operator overflow device. As disclosed therein, the automated telephone answering device measures the service level being routed by the human operator, and when that service level exceeds a parameter which indicates that the human operator is overloaded and cannot properly service further incoming calls, an automatic routing device is enabled to route selected incoming calls to their destinations. The automatic routing device receives incoming codes from an incoming caller and processes the code to specify a destination.
Similarly, U.S. Pat. No. 5,036,535 issued to Gechter, et al discloses a switchless automatic call distribution system for automatically distributing telephone calls placed over a network to a plurality of agent stations. As disclosed, the stations are connected to the network via network service interfaces and provide agent status messages to the network. The system further includes receiving means connected by means of a network service interface to the network for receiving the agent status messages and a call arrival message from the network indicating that an incoming call has been made on the network. Further, the system discloses routing means responsive to the receiving means for generating a routing signal provided to the network to connect the incoming call to an agent station to the network.
Significantly, the routing invention of the ""535 patent is based on status signals received from the agent stations or, in the alternative, characteristics of the agent stations or the incoming calls. Based upon this information, calls are directed to selected agent stations. See, also, U.S. Pat. No. 5,168,515 issued to Geghter, et al, which is a division of the ""535 patent, which similarly discloses an automatic call distribution system for distributing calls to a plurality of agent stations.
As is readily seen, the prior art discloses systems for automatically distributing telephone calls to a plurality of different agent stations which, through status messages indicate the capability to receive an incoming call. The prior art does not, however, disclose means for forwarding communications to a single user at a plurality of predetermined yet different geographically located agent stations.
It is an object of the present invention to overcome the limitations of the prior art by providing a communication routing system for directing communications from a calling party having a Customer Premises Equipment (CPE) device to a secondary party having a single calling number for a plurality of CPE devices.
A more specific object of the present invention is the provision of a communication routing system for automatically routing communications from a calling party having a CPE device to a secondary party having a single calling number for a plurality of CPE devices, each of which is placed at different geographic location and has a corresponding communication address.
Yet another object of the present invention is the provision of a method of automatically routing communications from a calling party CPE device to a secondary party having a single calling number for a plurality of CPE devices.
Another more specific object of the present invention is the provision of a method of automatically routing communications from a calling party CPE device to a secondary party having a single calling number for a plurality of CPE devices, each of which is placed at different geographic location and has a corresponding communication address.
In carrying out the above objects, there is provided a system for automatically routing communications which includes switching means which is further provided in electrical communication with the calling party CPE device and the plurality of secondary party CPE devices. As disclosed herein, the system may be adapted for use in both Advanced Intelligent Networks (AIN) and non-AIN arrangements. Similarly, the switching means may be provisioned with Automatic Call Distribution (ACD) architecture or, in specified AIN arrangements, with a service Node or advanced functionality controlled by a properly interfaced Service Control Point (SCP) or adjunct. Whether or not ACD is provided, the goal of the system remains the same, i.e. to park the incoming communication on queue while performing selected routing functions in an attempt to locate the secondary party at one of a plurality of selected communication addresses. As discussed herein, in the preferred embodiment, these selected routing functions are performed in a predetermined sequence.
In an alternative embodiment, there is further provided means for notifying an intended recipient of an incoming communication through the use of a paging system or the like. Again, the paging system may be adapted for use in both Advanced Intelligent Networks (AIN) as well as non-AIN arrangements and may incorporate, for example, a manually operated or digitized Public Address (PA) system as well as wireless pagers or xe2x80x9cbeepersxe2x80x9d.
Still further, in yet another alternative embodiment, the communication system may include paging means which requires a specified log-in number unique to the intended recipient before the communication may be completed. As disclosed herein, the log-in number may be entered from any CPE device whether connected via land-line or wireless communication network.
In keeping with the invention, the method steps disclosed herein include the initial provision of switching means which, as referenced above, may be adapted for use in an advanced intelligent network and may similarly be provisioned with Automatic Call Distribution (ACD) architecture in electrical communication with the calling party CPE device and the plurality of secondary party CPE devices. Once a communication is initiated, such as a telephone call, for example, the communication is routed from the calling party CPE device to the switching means wherein the called number is identified as that of a subscribing secondary party. Once identified, the communication is directed to the switching means where it is parked on queue while selected routing functions are performed in an attempt to locate the subscribing secondary party at one of the communication addresses. Again, in the preferred embodiment, the routing functions are performed in a predetermined sequence. In addition to or alternative to these routing functions, the system may further be designed to include means for notifying the intended recipient of an incoming call through the use of a paging system such as a public address (PA) system, wireless beeper or the like. Once notified of the incoming communication whether by page or conventional means, the subscriber may thereafter retrieve the communication. Where applicable, the subscriber may also be required to enter a predetermined log-in number unique to the intended recipient to complete the communication.
The above objects and other objects, features, and advantages of the present invention are readily apparent from the following detailed description of the best modes for carrying out the invention when taken in connection with the accompanying drawings.